1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug-jack type optical/electrical compatible transfer device used for the transfer of data between digital audio apparatuses (e.g., CD (compact disk), MD (mini disk), or DAT (digital audio tape)) or other apparatuses capable of transferring digital signals representing audio/visual information, control information, letters or characters, detected parameter values, image information or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 6-140106 discloses a plug-jack type optical/electrical compatible transfer device which is capable of transferring three kinds of signals, i.e., digital electrical signals, analog electrical signals, and optical signals from an audio interface. On the other hand, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 58-111008, Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. 62-193208, Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. 63-128506, Japanese National Utility Model Publication No. 2-31735, and Japanese National Utility Model Publication No. 3-13989 each discloses a plug.
However, none of the above publications discloses a transfer device which accepts both a traditional plug and a plug for connection with a non-traditional digital interface and enables exchange of both traditional data and non-traditional digital data via such plugs.